degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Miriam McDonald
Miriam McDonald (born July 26, 1987 in Oakville, Ontario) is a Canadian actress known for playing the role of Emma Nelson, the main character on Degrassi: The Next Generation. Acting roles *1999-2002 series regular on the television series System Crash *2002 winner of a Young Artist Award for Best Ensemble Actor in a TV Series for Degrassi. *Nominated again in 2003. *In 2004, played Dawn Gensler in Lifetime movie "She's Too Young" *In 2007, played the character Willa in feature film "The Poet," starring Colm Feore and fellow Degrassi cast member Nina Dobrev. *In 2007, she played Heather in Devil's Diary, along with Degrassi co-star, Deanna Casaluce, who played Heather's best friend Georgia. *In 2008, she starred in the Lifetime movie Poison Ivy: The Secret Society (abbrev. "Poison Ivy Society"), in which she had the starring role of Danielle "Daisy" Brooks. *In 2013, she played Paul's co-worker in the TV show Orphan Black on Space. Voice overs *She is familiar to many as the "Voice of YTV". *Episodes of the animated series Jojo's Circus, Ripping Friends, Cyberchase and Pecoca *Lead voice in the animated series Englebert. Personal life In August 2007, Miriam appeared alongside Amanda Stepto and Stefan Brogren on the Canadian edition of Reader's Digest. Miriam was close friends with Degrassi co-star, Ryan Cooley, who played J.T. Yorke, having dated him for a short time. She also dated Shane Kippel. She is friends with Nina Dobrev, Cassie Steele and Shenae Grimes and Megan Park. She is also an accomplished dancer, as well as a professional yoga instructor. Trivia *Miriam is a Leo. *She previously dated fellow Degrassi cast members, Ryan Cooley and Shane Kippel. *She is best friends with Cassie Steele, Nina Dobrev, Shenae Grimes, and Megan Park. Gallery 2g6whnuugpidung6.jpg 2qbg8s4b7f6b6f4.jpg 5c89atqnfypbqtf8.jpg 008PSS_Miriam_McDonald_028.jpg 008PSS_Miriam_McDonald_035.jpg 070725_degrassi_jw010.jpg 6610808_gal.jpg 20090108_sgrimesmmcdonald_degrassi_240x320.jpg 41421255.jpg 80257885.jpg 80257895.jpg 90105392.jpg 90105419.jpg 157787526_small.jpg 459122015_89b0dfc26c.jpg 459400483_d578f32433.jpg 581472109_3a579a765e.jpg 2180109987_d885396c0c.jpg 2176344100087978068cLSxjN_ph.jpg 2352801600093819845RPaCTJ_ph.jpg BBC-002702.jpg g7e2u5jz9gttzjg2.jpg image0 (1).jpg l_383e76fbfd78cb9454de21d3a14acb00.jpg l347885e00000_1_22943.jpg miriam_mcdonald_5_005.jpg Miriam_McDonald_966411.jpg miriam_mcdonald_1171466356.jpg miriam_mcdonald_1182995726.jpg miriam_mcdonald_photo_1.jpg miriam_mcdonald_photo_6.jpg miriam_mcdonald_photo_7.jpg Miriam_mcdonald_sexy_belly_qOSEQr8_sized.jpg miriam_mcdonaldTORMAR20.jpg Miriam+McDonald+Nickelodeon+2009+Kids+Choice+BhcycbSu4agl.jpg miriamlaura.jpg MiriamMcDona_Vespa_15651513.jpg MiriamMcDona_Vespa_15651514.jpg miriammcdonald.jpg miriam-mcdonald.jpg Miriam-McDonald1.jpg MiriamMcDonaldProf456.jpg Miriam-miriam-mcdonald-1209477_322_242.jpg miriamunscripted.jpg Nina+Dobrev+Miriam+McDonald+Nickelodeon+2009+v07CDd91mGKl.jpg nina-dobrev-gallery.jpg Teens+Want+Party+Nickelodeon+Network+N+eNr_1ZjgqNSl.jpg tkhq8j7ykxchkyc8.jpg tumblr_l5brv5Vjev1qc585qo1_500.jpg tumblr_l39gqdvHsj1qzi6f0o1_500.jpg vp1919i331t3pv91.jpg 180812 112494342160338 100001993190866 97579 908404 n.jpg L35310ae80005_1_11401.jpg Tumblr ld2vydWJVk1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ld1lpaOKOu1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ld1k8yMdX11qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lcrof5XN0r1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lbr0njDy6h1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8rtswfggU1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8nxg4fFSZ1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8awq8Fn9R1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8av4mA9On1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ldoyvhzSmf1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l919voAarw1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9kfhgsd0b1qdoiato1 400.png tumblr_lgf9frgqn01qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lgqv20Qpvj1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Degrassic4st.jpg tumblr_lhgpksw0Sh1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lf1xx2biDn1qexiipo1_500.png mikecassiemiriam.jpg Mikecast.jpg Cv.jpg tumblr_lkarj4MztF1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lkarhvrwXn1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lk9u01hJiL1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_ll0jmmPnu71qgpv1do1_500.jpg EmmaS7.jpg tumblr_lrgkur8JBU1r09idf.jpg tumblr_lrcvpxjLgR1r2m6f5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lrb1p7dMgN1r2m6f5o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lrax5tkrRD1r2m6f5o4_500.jpg tumblr_lr790jrTDI1r2m6f5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lr94jaxr9Z1r2m6f5o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lt2lo33AeM1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Season 7 people party.jpg Tumblr lsxe2vT6x41qjd5u4o1 500.jpg tumblr_lm6mguOt1c1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnzeayrCnn1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lp8914zbJc1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lp0p0tK30M1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnvkwwbFSD1qjd5u4o1_400.jpg tumblr_lnsfkwJedh1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_ln4aik7XoE1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmz3rxyT3g1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmmv8nE51h1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lm6na8dh7c1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmldlmjPQ11qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lckzgzw7wL1qc585qo1_400.jpg tumblr_lgvf1pUUOt1qgua59o1_400.jpg tumblr_li40xmI7Bf1qdh2qzo1_400.png Tkhq8j7ykxchkyc8.jpg tumblr_l5smkfF1sX1qc585qo1_500.jpg tumblr_l5bsgttq331qc585qo1_500.jpg Nina-Dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-15071302-600-450.jpg l-21.jpg l-20.jpg l-28.jpg l-25.jpg l-30.jpg l-39.jpg l-50.jpg l-51.jpg l-52.jpg l-44.jpg nina-dobrev-gallery-1.jpg Screen shot 2011-08-04 at 3.40.13 PM.png tumblr_lln7694NA71qgiopro1_500.jpg tumblr_lnhnsqHPWN1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lmaryrwgFx1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_ln7vkyHwdD1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg 75351238.jpg shenae-grimes-and-miriam-mcdonald-gallery.jpg tumblr_lnsfil2Gm21qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lnuebjaSIL1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_ln2nbkzXOY1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmybdsfOOf1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmmv4aRJVu1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmcnknOioe1qjd5u4o1_400.jpg tumblr_ln4ahkU9xA1qjd5u4o1_400-1.jpg tumblr_lmcnlfiK4r1qjd5u4o1_400.jpg n1655280074_11466_7181.jpg n172003247_33288727_5287.jpg tumblr_l8vecnXcKJ1qdoiato1_500.png tumblr_le3tdqzx951qdoiato1_500.png tumblr_llxzqpxqu11qim9cho1_500.jpg tumblr_lrqpljmmyD1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg Screen shot 2011-08-16 at 3.16.47 PM.png 12-brucas59-1.jpg n505474428_1668_1547.jpg ygp17b9689484a6vs4.jpg Screen shot 2011-09-24 at 5.13.36 PM.png Tumblr lu7jzqn36F1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg tumblr_lv4qirIoaa1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lv4qhuTQXW1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lv4qh1JEoZ1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lutja1r6gs1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg 2mn2kgy.png Tumblr l5bsb8Guaf1qc585qo1 500.jpg Tumblr la8pg1NgXi1qc8lhko1 400.jpg Image16.jpg 90105407.jpg Miriam-mcdonald-0.jpg L3498661b0000 1 27959.jpg 581472109 3a579a765e z.jpg Tumblr l5iwluw0041qcplpwo1 500.jpg tumblr_lrywc3IelS1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lsyvhaMex61qgpv1do1_500.jpg Shenae-candids-shenae-grimes-3230572-300-400.jpg Tumblr lcs6e73jpu1qe3i1xo1 500.jpg Miriam-McDonald-Feet-136358.jpg Tumblr l6hhozZUAD1qd1f03o1 500.jpg Tumblr l9vtozirPf1qe5fo7o1 400.jpg TI4U u1292440847.jpg Tumblr kxaudawZRX1qzlvcio1 500.jpg Canadianmalltour.gif youngMM.jpg Thumbnail2.jpg tumblr_lybj2r9Ea61qct0ifo1_500.jpg SBT-MM-CS-EW.jpg tumblr_lyqdaalfk21qct0ifo1_500.jpg 8jkp88.jpg AldXq_8CIAQSVT0.jpg large.jpg MV5BMTMzNzE2MDUwMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTAzODQ5Ng@@._V1._SX640_SY427_.jpg Miriam mcdonald 1285788797.jpg TI4U u1292440832.jpg TI4U u1295200118.jpg TI4U u1292440840.jpg TI4U u1292440808.jpg TI4U u1292440782.jpg Miriam mcdonald 1290179718.jpg Miriam mcdonald 1290179663.jpg Miriam mcdonald 1290179683.jpg TI4U u1292440757.jpg tumblr_l6upnvF7sh1qc8lhko1_500.png miriamMDU.jpg miriam_mcdonald_1287478653.jpg bhhbhhuionm omjiukl..jpg tumblr_m19i3oqkZ31qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lyh0tiAmv61r2m6f5o3 250.jpg miriammmm.jpg miriamyo.jpg miriamc.jpg MIRUM.jpg tumblr_m7ui71SE8G1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7u24pZ08O1qct0ifo2_250.jpg tumblr_m7u24pZ08O1qct0ifo1_250.jpg tumblr_mc3s8dQBgn1r5uoxco1_500.jpg 46215_miriam_mcdonald_scaled.jpg|:) ninamiriam.png ThCABDGS2O.jpg ThCAXE0JUN.jpg ThCACCTGF4.jpg ThCAYA0J18.jpg MM1.jpg MM2.jpg MM3.jpg MM5.jpg MM6.jpg MM7.jpg MM8.jpg MM9.jpg MM10.jpg ML5.jpg The-Sea-Beast-miriam-mcdonald-24635292-1024-566.jpg act1.jpg McDonald, Miriam McDonald, Miriam